Action Comics
by Justice League Expansion
Summary: What If:The DC and Marvel universes were one and the same. Starts at the beginning. Join our favorite heroes as they join forces against both world's villains.
1. Chapter 1

Characters belong to DC Comics,Marvel Comics,Cartoon Network,Man of Action,or George Lucas,etc.

Action Comics,Issue 1

Kal El was a beacon. A beacon for Earth,to help them advance as a culture.

"They can be a great people,Kal El,they wish to be,"his father's voice rung out in his head. Kal sighed. He was wearing a uniform his father sent with him in the experimental spacecraft that had sent him to Earth.

Kal had spent three years in the Fortress of Solitude,a Kryptonian outpost on the North Pole,studying both Earth and Krypton,gaining the intelligence of both worlds. He had trained his remarkable powers gained from the yellow sunlight of the solar system, and also learned the martial arts of both worlds. He had learned to be a scientists,inventing a two legged war machine which fired laser darts rapidly. He based them off the AT-ST Walkers used by the Separatists and the Republic. He named them Walkers for short.

He equipped himself with his father's uniform, and used his incredible hearing to pick up news of disasters. Suddenly,he heard something.

Off the coast of Adak Island in Alaska,an oil tanker was sinking. That would do untold damage to the environment. Veering left,he arrived within minutes.

First,he found the spot where the ship had burst. He used his heat vision to fix the rupture,then the ship was ready to move on its own.

"It's a miracle!"gaped the captain.

TWO DAYS LATER,METROPOLIS NEWS.

"Hi,this is Angela Chen,reporting to you live from Metropolis. Recently,we heard of an oil tanker being saved by a 'Superman'. Well,he certainly helped us dodge a bullet there. Our sources tell us that the oil heading through the Bering Strait would have spread. Within a week, Canada,the USA,and Russia would have been covered with oil,and it would have spread even more over the next week. Whoever this 'Superman' is,we owe him a debt of gratitude,"the newscaster smiled, then switched topics.

Kal arched an eyebrow. _Superman,_he thought. _Well,it has a nice ring to it,_

Alexander Joseph Luthor had also heard of the news. _Would be a good specimen to experiment on,_he thought.

NEW YORK CITY

Peter Parker,also known as Spider Man,was swinging on his webs. He had heard news of the Superman who saved the oil tanker. He had only beaten minor thugs, and the occasional super villain.

Suddenly,he saw a figure blitzing through the sky. "Hey,wait up!"Peter yelled. The stream of red flying through the air stopped,and descended. Peter jumped on top of a rooftop and waited. The figure landed.

"What seems to be the trouble?"he calmly asked.

"How did you go so fast?"Peter asked suspiciously.

"Have you heard of the Superman who saved the oil tanker?"the figure said dryly.

"Oh my god,"Peter gasped,realizing who this was.

"Relax. I mean no harm to Earth,"Kal chuckled.

"Earth? But that means... You're from another planet!"Spider Man gasped.

"Where did you think I was from?"Superman wondered.

"I thought you were a mutant,"Peter said sheepishly.

"No,"laughed Kal. "I've heard of you. You certainly know how to make the headlines. Why don't you go on patrol with me?"

"Of course!"Spider Man said enthusiastically.

Superman descended,but flew slowly, so Peter could keep up. They noticed two figures attacking a bank. The NYPD was useless against them,as their bullets had no effect.

The first one had green,reptilian skin,with a purple over-shirt covering his chest. He also had a purple hat,which was very long. A winged glider was on his back,ready for flight. Packets of bombs shaped like pumpkins were on his belt.

The second had a plain green costume,with four metallic tentacles surging out from a gauntlet on his back. A pair of purple goggles lined his forehead.

"Hey,Doc Ock,I didn't know you played with friends,"Spider Man quipped,descending into the building,landing on his feet.

"Joke all you want,Spider Man,but this will be the last time!"Doc Ock scowled,lashing out his tentacles. Spider Man dodged them with relative ease. Superman exhaled,blowing the mad scientist backwards with a gust of air.

"Dude,how the heck do you do that,"Spider Man wondered aloud. Kal El chuckled,then narrowed his eyes,as Green Goblin prepared to throw a bomb at a crowd of people. Narrowing his eyes,Kal flew forward,and took the brunt of the blast,being sent backwards. Spider Man shot a barrage of web bullets,sending Goblin stumbling.

"I'm OK. Keep the man with the tentacles busy,"Kal said. Flying forward,he backhanded Goblin slightly,using a fraction of his strength. Goblin was sent flying.]

Spider Man ducked under Octavius' right upper tentacle,and decked him in the face. Engaging him in close combat was dangerous,but Spider Man knew it was necessary. Kicking forward,he hit the man in the chest,knocking him backwards. A laser blast from his left tentacles knocked Spider Man backwards,and that gave Ock a chance to lash out with his tentacles,sending Peter sprawling.

Fortunately for Peter,Superman noticed Ock. He grabbed one of Ock's tentacles,and pulled,making Ock trip. Dr. Octopus fired lasers rapidly at Kal,but they affected him in the least. A burst of super breath sent Ock flying,finally down for the count.

"Need a hand?"Superman asked.

"Thanks,"Peter said.

"Not a problem,"Kal smiled.

GOTHAM CITY,NEW JERSEY

Bruce Wayne was a child of two parents,Thomas and Martha Wayne. When a mugger named Joe Chill shot them in cold blood,he vowed to avenge their deaths by fighting a never ending battle against criminals.

Training his body and brain for fourteen years until it was at physical prime, Bruce transformed himself into the cold,uncaring Batman. An ultimate crime fighting war machine. With the billions provided by Wayne Enterprises,he could afford technology humanity could only imagine.

He was trailing an insane clown who had hijacked Gotham's radio waves. Three GCPD officers were kidnapped by him. Joker had broadcasted his location to all of Gotham.

Batman used the Batmobile to get to Laffco Toy Factory,an abandoned toy factory. Joker, with his henchmen Mo,Lar,and Cur were sending broadcasts to the entire city.

"Now,Officer Gleeson,open your present like a good little girl,"Joker said,with fake happiness. Summer Gleeson snarled quietly,but opened her present. "Ooh,a Betty Blooper doll,"he said eagerly.

"Save it,clown,"Batman said,crashing through the window.

"Ooh,a playdate. HAHAHAHA! Mo,Lar,Cur, treat the rat to some cheese,"Joker said evilly. The three henchmen charged forward,fists swinging. Cur punched first,but a sweep from Batman knocked him onto the ground. Mo tackled but Batman dived out of the way,letting him hit the ground. Lar kicked Batman in the gut,temporarily stunning him,but Batman used a smoke bomb to distract Lar,then punched him in the mouth.

"Aww,big old Batsy spoiled the fun. Well,too bad he'll be dead before he can ruin the party,"Joker said evilly,picking up a full deck of razor sharp cards. Flinging them,he caught Batman's cape.

Batman used a batarang to slice his cape off,then descended,hurling the batarang down at Joker. A razor card hit it perfectly,and the two clattered to the ground.

"Why,Batsy,don't you love poker? My favorite part is 52 pickup! HAHAHAHA!"Joker cackled gleefully,hurling all off his cards haphazardly. Harvey Bullock was hit in the elbow,and Batman narrowly avoided them. Cur was hit in the head,dying instantly, while Mo was hit in the leg. Lo was lucky enough to not be hit.

"The card tricks are getting old. Let's try some shock therapy!"Joker said insanely. Punching forward,he decked Batman. Grasping his face, Joker unleashed his joy buzzers on the Bat. Batman,however,had a rubber suit. The buzzers did not affect him in the slightest. Batman punched Joker in the forehead,sending him stumbling. Using incredible agility and strength,Joker leaped around,landing kicks and punches on Batman,fighting like a wild monkey.

Joker landed a kick on the chest. Batman decked Joker in the gut,and kicked him in the chin. Joker recovered,and his glove emerged like a spring,decking Batman in the face. Retracting his fist, Joker punched forward,but he was downed by a sweep kick. Batman unleashed an electric batarang,finally downing the Joker.

The police arrived moments later. Batman had vanished without a trace.

NEXT TIME ON ACTION COMICS

A cryokinetic criminal starts assaulting banks in Gotham City. Superman investigates. Spider Man meets a new hero in a part of NYC called Hell's Kitchen,who leads him against a man named the Kingpin.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-All characters are property of DC Comics,Marvel Comics,and their respective animated shows.

Action Comics,Issue 2

_**GOTHAM CITY,NEW JERSEY**_

The Batmobile drove on the Gotham City streets,driving at a speed of almost a hundred miles an hour. Batman had rounded up the Joker, and his henchmen based off the Three Stooges were sent to Blackgate Penitentiary,a ten story building with almost one thousand cells to accommodate all of Gotham's rogues gallery.

Batman had heard about mutants and metahumans,two types of human beings with a specific gene that separated them from the rest of humanity. He realized it made sense,especially with the close similarities with humans and apes. Humanity was evolving. However,it shouldn't be happening this fast.

But now, a metahuman criminal,or at least he thought it was a metahuman, was attacking Gotham banks,museums,and wherever he could go to get money. Just a lowlife thug with powers.

"Mr. Freeze. Cryokinetic powers from his gun. Also,a certain degree of superhuman strength,stamina,and durability,"he stated,the Batmobile's portable computer recording his profile on the villain and sending it to the Batcave's super-computer.

Suddenly,the radio on the Batmobile that informed him of criminal incidents sounded. "The new ice criminal is attacking the Gotham Aerospace Museum,"

The Batmobile made a quick detour, and drove towards the Gotham Aerospace Museum.

_**FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE,NORTH POLE**_

Superman flew around the Watchtower. Meeting Spider Man assured him he was not alone in his campaign to better humanity and end their problems. He had helped out Spider Man with rounding up a group of thugs who called themselves the Royal Flush Gang.

He had heard the same radio announcement about Mr. Freeze. He had used Kryptonian camera footage to investigate Freeze. Close-ups revealed his name was Victor Freeze, a scientist who invented Creon,a chemical that freezes the ambient moisture around a specific target. Harnessing this in a gun would make an incredibly effective weapon. He also invented a refrigeration suit for himself due to unknown reasons,which gave him superhuman strength,durability,and stamina.

Superman flew out of the Fortress of Solitude. He headed for the Gotham Aerospace Museum,which was Mr. Freeze's current robbery.

_**GOTHAM AEROSPACE MUSEUM**_

Mr. Freeze and his henchmen entered the museum. Security encountered them immediately. Pointing pistols,their apparent leader shouted out. "Freeze!"

"Not Freeze. Mr. Freeze,"he grimly chuckled, firing his Creon blaster, closing the security guards in a field of frozen ambient moisture. His henchmen readied their M-16's. "Be careful. The Batman may show up,"

At that moment, Batman crashed in through the window. The three henchmen immediately started firing their guns. Batman glided into the sky. Three batarangs descended onto the henchmen,knocking them out immediately.

"Batman. A pleasure to meet Gotham's night time protector,"Freeze said. "Unfortunately, you are on cold ice as it is. Time to be frozen,"

Mr. Freeze pressed the trigger on his Creon blaster. Batman cartwheeled out of the way,and hurled a thermate grenade at Freeze to ward him off. Freeze scowled,and fired more shots from his blaster, keeping Batman at bay. Suddenly,a red and blue blur knocked Freeze off his feet.

"I'd leave him alone,Fries,"Superman commented.

Freeze blasted a stream of ice at Superman,but the hero's super speed helped him easily dodge it. An axehandle strike to the back of Mr. Freeze's head knocked him onto the ground. Freeze turned over,and kicked Kal El in the face. Superman winced briefly, then punched Freeze oncemore. A flying uppercut finally took him down.

"I had the situation handled,"Batman stated immediately.

"Of course you did. Now, I'm afraid you are under arrest,"Superman said. "Please come quietly,"

"Why am I under arrest?"Batman calmly asked.

"Vigilantism,assault and battery,breaking and entering,theft,multiple counts of speeding and trespassing, as well as having vehicles not registered with the state,"Superman explained.

"I HAVE DONE ALL THAT FOR THE GOOD OF GOTHAM! Most of its criminals are locked up thanks to me! This city's police is filled with evil and corruption. Its cops almost never arrest criminals. Thanks to me, criminals are actually arrested,"Batman angrily retorted.

"Crimes for good are still crimes,"Superman said stubbornly.

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to take me,"Batman replied. The Batwing knocked Superman backwards with a missile to the back. Batman quickly boarded it. He had remote summoned his personal jet to help him in case Superman was here to arrest him.

"Two criminals in one night. This'll help Gotham,"Superman said aloud. Although,he couldn't help but think Batman was truly a force for good. However,he had to abide Earth's laws,however much he hated it.

The Batwing launched another missile. Superman caught it,and threw it back at the Batwing. The Batwing dodged it, and unleashed a volley of flames on the Man of Steel. Superman froze the entire jet with his freeze breath, and then opened the jet up.

"I do apologize. I know you do this for the good of your city,but...,"Superman began,but when he used his X-Ray vision to glimpse behind the mask of the Batman,he felt a combination of guilt,stupidity,and regret.

"Oh my god. Bruce Wayne,"Superman gasped. When Superman was fifteen,he had read about the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne, who had been killed by an unknown mugger. They had left their fortune to their 8 year old son,Bruce Wayne. He understood now. Batman protected Gotham to avenge the deaths of his parents.

"I am so sorry,"Superman blubbered.

"Save it,"Batman scowled.

"Use this watch to call me if you need assistance. It emits a sonic frequency only I can hear,"Superman said. "It's my way of apologizing. In case something is too much for you to handle alone,"

The Man of Steel flew off with those words. Batman considered his offer,and put the watch in one of the compartments of his utility belt.

_**HELL'S KITCHEN,NEW YORK CITY,NEW YORK**_

Spider Man was tracing a criminal named Bullseye. This man apparently could throw targets at incredible speed and accuracy,and had killed many. He was a simple mercenary,but he was a challenge for the Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man to defeat.

He tracked Bullseye to a bar in northern New York. He walked in the door,immediately disposing of a mutant bouncer. "Who's next?"he quizzically asked.

A superhumanely strong drunk charged Spidey,but he dodged,making the drunk crash into a villain that controlled electricity. He immediately disposed of the other villains.

"So,Bullseye. You gonna tell me who your boss is or-"Spider Man began,but was cut off by a card thrown at him. Spidey did a backflip. "OK,the hard way,then,"

Bullseye hurled a volley of darts at Spidey,but the hero dodged them all. Spidey launched a punch to Bullseye's cheek,but the marksman apparently had hand to hand skills, as he was an even match for the superpowered vigilante. Bullseye kicked him in the chest, and then launched a punch to the face. Spidey saw it coming. He grabbed Bullseye,and launched him at a pool table.

"Damn,I hate you guys in tights,"Bullseye groaned.

"Wait,what other guys in tights?"Spider Man wondered.

"Some devil guy who hangs out around here,"Bullseye answered. "What,don't know him? Figured he would be on your Christmas card list,what with the similarities and all,"

Bullseye hurled a pool ball at Spidey,hitting him in the stomach,making him reel over. Bullseye kicked the vigilante in the face,sending him flying. Bullseye prepared to throw a splinter at Spidey,which would kill him,but a figure in red burst in through the door and decked him.

"Ah hell,two of you?"Bullseye complained,launching a roundhouse kick at the figure. It was caught,and Bullseye was pulled forward. The figure used a powerful uppercut to take him down.

"Thanks. Who are you? You look like a second rate TMNT villain,"Spider Man commented.

"Name's Daredevil. The guy Bullseye works for is named Wilson Fisk,"Daredevil revealed.

"The philanthropist?"Spider Man gaped.

"To the underworld,he's known as the Kingpin. You gonna help me track him down or what?"Daredevil said,walking out.

"Uh,sure,"Spider Man answered.

_**KINGPIN'S MANSION**_

The two vigilantes were spotted almost immediately. Kingpin's hired help had showed up to defend the Mansion. The Enforcers,three incredibly skilled humans arrived first,with Elektra, a human who was an incredible martial artist and was nigh unstoppable with two sais. Bloodsport,a teleporting mercenary who had access to a warehouse with every weapon imaginable, arrived next. Hammer Harrison,a shamed boxer who wore diamond-hard gloves.

"I reckon y'all won't make it past here,"Montana sneered,readying his lasso.

"Sorry,cowboy, but I reckon we will!"Spidey quipped,kicking Montana in the face,taking him down. Bloodsport rapidly fired at Spider Man,but the web-slinger easily dodged the bullets. Spidey fired a web string at Bloodsport,and swung him around,and he hit Hammer Harrison. Hammer brushed him aside,and charged at Spider Man. Spidey easily dodged his fists,and kicked him in the gut, and then knocked him out with a fist to the chin.

Daredevil took down Fancy Dan. Dan was a skilled martial artist,but Daredevil was better. Ox relied on pure brute force,while Daredevil was agile and an excellent fighter. Ox was kicked in the face,which sent the brute stumbling. Charging forward, Ox swung his fists wildly. Daredevil dodged his attack,and sent him crashing into the wall.

"Not bad. See if you can beat me,"Elektra smirked. Sheathing her two sais,she leapt at the two heroes. Spidey and Daredevil dodged the sai assault. Daredevil tried a sweep kick,but she leapt into the air,and took a stab at Spidey,which he dodged.

"Woah,Xena is real!"Spidey quipped,firing a stream of web pellets at Elektra to keep her distracted. Daredevil realized his plan, and launched a kick at Elektra. Cartwheeling out of the way,Daredevil was smacked by web pellets.

"Watch it,web head,"Daredevil scowled. Elektra flung herself at Daredevil,but the Man without Fear dodged it,and kicked her in the back. Spidey grasped her sais with his webbing,hurling them far away. Daredevil took her down with a kick to the back of the head.

"Come on. Kingpin's office is up here,"Daredevil said.

"Why did you ask me for help if you knew this already?"Spidey wondered.

"I needed help. I couldn't have handled all those goons on my own,"Daredevil said. "You were the person I found first,"

"So you would have taken anyone?"Spider Man replied.

"Basically,yes,"Daredevil answered. Approaching a white door,he scowled. "There's his office. Be sharp. He probably has the most powerful bodyguards over here,"

"That just means more thugs,"Spidey cracked, kicking the door down. Immediately,Deathstroke,Crossbones,and four Hand ninjas assaulted the duo.

Daredevil rushed the Hand. A slash from a katana was dodged, and Daredevil decked a ninja in the face,making it stumble. Two ninjas caught his back with a katana slash,making Daredevil roar in pain. Another prepared to stab him,but a bullet caught him in the hand.

Misty Knight, an ally of Daredevil's who commonly worked with him. "Thanks. Now,for the other three?"

"All business as usual,Daredevil,"Misty smirked. She fired her two pistols rapidly,pegging two ninjas in their shoulders. Daredevil leapt at the third with a flying kick,but the Hand dodged and prepared a slash with his katana. Matt Murdock sweep kicked the ninja,knocking him out.

Crossbones and Misty Knight engaged in a gun fight,which Crossbones lost. Deathstroke remained. Launching a kick at Misty Knight,he took her down. Slade used a flash-bang to stun Spider Man,but Daredevil charged him,decking him in the cheek. Deathstroke punched him in the ribs,then prepared to slash at him with his sword. Spidey regained his sight,and shot a web pellet at Deathstroke,sending him stumbling.

Spider Man and Daredevil lunged forward,both hitting him at the same time,sending the mercenary flying. Deathstroke unleashed a torrent of ninja stars. Spider Man dodged them,but Daredevil was pegged in the shoulder.

"Hey,you all right?"Spider Man asked,concerned. Meanwhile,Kingpin and Deathstroke had escaped.

"He's escaping,you moron!"Daredevil snapped,hearing Kingpin and Deathstroke escape.

"Driver! Get me to the base in Queens,"ordered Kingpin. Suddenly, Spider Man showed up, and landed right into Deathstroke,knocking him out. The car drove off,but Spider Man punched the roof off. The automobile drove right by a low light ole,and Spidey was knocked off the car by it.

"They got away,"Daredevil said with displeasure.

"I'm OK,thank you very much,"Spider Man said in annoyance.

"Spidey,you have to learn how to catch a criminal and be aware of your surroundings,"Daredevil shook his head,and leaped off into the distance.


End file.
